In continuation of our research on the application of metal-L-DOPA chelates for an improved replenishment of dopaminergic pools in Parkinson's disease, detailed in vivo studies will be undertaken in order to determine the effects of acute and chronic treatments of experimental animals on the brain levels of DOPA metabolites and metals and the associated therapeutic and behavioral characteristics. Toxicological dose-response studies will be initiated in order to investigate the best route of administration, i.e., oral, i.p., or subcutaneous. In vitro studies will be undertaken to examine the mechanism of action of the L-DOPA chelates on DOPA-decarboxylase. The synthesis, characterization and storage stabilities of the L-DOPA chelates will be investigated.